


想要

by amamitouko



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, all things, 浪漫, 第一次
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 原著者摘要：all things的同人永遠都不夠，你覺得呢？





	想要

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320297) by [mldrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl). 



伴隨著一個深呼吸和轉頭，史卡利醒了過來。她的雙眼睜大一會，當她伸展脖子時轉了轉眼珠。她因甫睡醒的關係加上蓋到她下巴的毯子而全身溫暖。她不知道她睡了多久，把手臂從毯子中掙扎而出好看看手表。幾乎是晚餐時間了。  
  
嘆了口氣，史卡利從沙發上站起，讓毯子落下與抱枕作伴。她能聽到穆德在廚房，水龍頭的水落到水槽的聲音。腳上穿著襪子，她是可以悄無聲息地溜到他身後，即使她有沒這麼做的打算。他在洗他們的茶杯，她伸臂覽上他的腰際，把她的臉頰靠上他的背。  
  
穆德下了一跳，轉頭向後看。"嚇到我的，"他說。  
  
"抱歉。"雖然她並不感到抱歉，她反倒感到有某種更勝於滿足的感受。  
  
"聽起來你並不覺得抱歉。"  
  
她閉眼微笑，悶悶的笑聲傳過他柔軟的毛衣。  
  
"我應該才是那個要調時差的人，"他說。  
  
"這個我也很抱歉。"  
  
"我應該能原諒你這點。"  
  
她感覺到他放回盤子，感覺到他背上抵貼著她的肌肉隨著他的動作起伏移動。她睜開雙眼，突然發現她的心臟在胸口怦怦地撞擊著他的背。亦或是她胸口感受到的其實是他的心跳。又或者這是他們倆難分彼此心跳。她緊緊抱住他，盡她所能的收攏雙臂。  
  
"我想要你"，她說。並非低語或呢喃，她大膽地且沒有絲毫不安地說出這句話。  
  
什麼東西匡噹掉進水槽，或許是根湯匙，穆德直起身子。史卡利用臉頰揉蹭他的肩胛骨間，而他把濕濕的手放在她的手臂上。  
  
"這是你的感悟的一部分？"他問。他的聲音聽起來有點緊張。  
  
"不是。"她用鼻子蹭蹭他左邊的肩胛骨。"你難到不把水關掉嗎？"  
  
緩緩地，穆德從她的前臂上拿開一隻手，廚房恢復安靜，只剩下水龍頭滴答滴答的聲音。史卡利深深吸氣並放鬆她的手臂。他一動也不動。她悠哉地把手從他的腹部滑向臀部。在她這麼做時，他的腹部緊縮，肌肉抽搐。  
  
"不，我已經這麼想好一段時間了，"她對著他的背說到。"轉過來嗎？"  
  
"我怕我如果轉過去我自己會很尷尬。"  
  
"因為你也想要我？"  
  
史卡利只稍微看到穆德微微點頭，因為她在他身後仰望著他的頭。她眼睛只在他脖頸的位置，他的下巴有著剛剪髮與刮鬍後鮮明的乾淨線條。難道她睡得有夠久到讓他可以沖澡和刮鬍子嗎？她總是很喜歡當她逮到他一大清早剛沖完澡後，光潔滑順，聞起來像香皂和CK One(中性淡香精)味道的樣子。雖然她也同樣喜歡他冒著青髭穿著皺巴巴的西裝，領帶鬆鬆的掛在衣領上的樣子。  
  
"轉過來，"她說。  
  
穆德在史卡利與水槽間小小的空間中轉了過來。她的手保持在他腰臀上 ，用拇指把玩著他毛衣衣擺。他把濕答答的雙手高舉像是在對某人投降那樣。他的手指有點顫抖。他斜眼瞥向流理臺，她順著目光看過去發現一條擦手巾，但她得倚向前靠上穆德才能拿到它。他挪挪腳稍稍把自己的腰臀拉離開她。她把頭仰高，深吸他的衣領。  
  
"洗沖過澡了嗎？"她問，把手巾遞給他。  
  
"嘿呀我...我覺得我該把一身飛機味給洗掉。"  
  
"你現在卻時沒有飛機味了。我喜歡你現在聞起來的味道。"  
  
"妳喜歡？"  
  
"是。我總是很喜歡。有時候我們出差在外地，你想要跟我說悄悄話時你靠過來而..."她閉上眼深深吸氣。呼氣時輕輕嘆息然後看向他。他的唇微啟作出了哇的唇形。  
  
史卡利退了一步瞥了一眼穆德手上的擦碗布。他除了拿著它什麼也沒幹，他的手還停在她把抹布交給他的姿勢。她挑眉看著他，他立即開始動作，把手交握胸前擦乾手，這樣他才能用手回抱她。  
  
"我本來要告訴你的，"她說。，"在我睡著之前，我說不管是否我刻意要留在這的，即使我無法選擇，我是願意留在這的。"  
  
"是就長遠設想來說呢，還是現在？"  
  
"都是。我想要進FBI，我也想要進X檔案，和你一起..."她停頓了一會然後特別強調她所說的最後一部分。"和你一起。"  
  
穆德把手裡的抹布揉成一團並扭出水後放回流理台上。他的往前一步把腰臀稍微靠近刷抵著史卡利的腹部。假使她擔心他是否有與她一樣的想法，那她就不用擔心了，因為這舉措是他明顯也有同樣想法的表現，他只是在隱忍。她稍微垂眸。她都快忘卻這種面對這著充滿原始男性氣息的奇怪小女人心態的感覺。雖然他的欲望是如此顯而易見，但她敢說他還在躑躅。  
  
"穆德，現在如果我親你，你會怎麼做？"  
  
"我會怎麼做？"  
  
"是呀，你會怎麼做？拒絕我？把我推開？"  
  
"不，當然不會。我會...親回去。"  
  
"你會？"  
  
"我猜吧。"  
  
要說她具有科學家精神怎麼會放過策是假設理論的機會呢？她把手放在他的胸前再次倚向他，展身踮腳就這樣仰著她的頭。她只親吻了他的嘴角然後就側首親吻另一邊的嘴角。她稍微退開，他的唇抽搐頭微微轉向她。  
  
"穆德，"她低語。"我想要你。"  
  
"你總是擁有我的，"在他展臂環住她並低頭吻上她的唇前，他對她喃喃道。  
  
終於，她這麼想著。終於，她有足夠的勇氣往前邁向早已等在那邊的他。終於，他們停止壓抑對彼此的渴望。終於，她知道與他緊緊相擁，他們唇舌相接，他的手掌抵在她背上，他柔軟但強壯的身軀壓在她身上的感覺。終於。  
  
"再來，"當他退開結束這個吻時她說，並嘗試再次捕捉他的唇，但他揚起頭，呼吸粗喘。  
  
"我的膝蓋在抖。我想..."  
  
她用手指刮梳他的髮。他的髮比沒有使用髮教的時候更柔軟。就像鴨絨一樣。"你想要什麼？"她問。  
  
"帶你進房間。"  
  
"聽起來跟我想的是同一件事。"  
  
"史卡利..."  
  
即使在他試圖將她帶出廚房時，她仍把他的頭拉下親吻。再次親吻他的誘惑力實在太大了，而他必定是有同樣的感受。她撞上門框發出一小小的'噢'聲。未了穩住她，亦或是他只是想要感受一下，穆德的雙手托住她的臀部然後滑下她的腿後跟，沿著臀部的曲線往下。她想要抬起腿夾到他的腰上，但她愚蠢的裙子不容許她這麼做，她發出一聲沮喪的嗚咽。  
  
即使抵著門框，她還是有辦法展身踮腳讓自己高一點好更深一點的吻他。當他更俯向她，她可以貼他貼得更近，腹部磨抵著他的褲檔，這次換成他嗚咽。他抓住她的大腿後根，他倆都呻吟出聲。一股黏膩的暖流沖向過她的下腹湧出她雙腿間。她因欲望而熾熱顫抖。  
  
穆德將她從門框上拉開，他倆因分開而重心不穩。他試圖抓住她的手，但他們的手指持續音他們的急切而滑開。當她穿著襪子的腳讓她在他的地板上滑行時她笑了出來，他也對著她笑。他先跨過門檻，她先停下脫去她的上衣，就像是在進入他的房間前必須先作的事那樣。  
  
床頭燈是亮的，感謝老天。她不想要摸黑作這檔事。她想要要在他倆肌骨相親時看到他的臉。  
  
穆德轉面向床。她將衣衫丟相一邊，衣服掉到她腳邊的地面上。他轉過身走向戰再們編的她攬住她的腰臀。"現在我知道你有多想要這個了，"他說。  
  
"你知道？"  
  
"把衣服丟到地上？你肯定有比擔心衣服皺掉還要更感興趣的事。"  
  
在他如此逗弄她的狀況下，她得要住嘴唇才克制不要笑得那麼大。即使大部分時候他這樣做是讓她生氣的，但她還是很喜歡他這樣逗她。她懷疑他根本知道她的想法。  
  
"現在我對很多是非常感興趣，"她說著邊用手在他胸口上游移。"你就剛好排在我感興趣的名單上。"  
  
他向下瞥向胸口。"你是說你想要脫掉這個？"  
  
她輕拉穿在她身上的柔軟布料。穆德深手扯住後領將他的毛衣拉過頭頂，接著是他的汗衫。她用指甲刮刮他胸前的毛髮。他腹部肌肉抽搐，當她的手往下用她十個指尖欣賞他結實的腹肌時他抽了一口氣。  
  
穆德發出了個像是介於咳嗽還是呻吟之間的聲音。史卡利在手指抓住他牛仔褲的褲腰帶時抬頭看他。她的手向下滑輕捧住他然後輕輕的擠壓。他的喉結上下滾動  
。他的眼眨得像是他吞嚥一樣快速，然後他清清喉嚨。  
  
"換你，"他說。  
  
"換我？"  
  
她的目光向下飄移到她的胸口然後到她的纖腰後又返回。這讓她歡了一點時間意識到他想要她脫去更多的衣物。她搜尋那隱藏在裙子側面的微小拉鍊然後一個輕拉，拉出莫約一吋的開口然後她把臀部轉向他。他猶豫了一瞬才伸手把拉鏈更往下拉，緩慢的就像他害怕把它扯破一樣。在拉鏈完全鬆開前，裙子就已經開始向下滑落她的腰，然後岌岌可危的掛在她的翹臀上，等著他將之拉下。而他如是做了。  
  
穆德凝視著她時，他的雙手攬在她的腰臀左右。她把頭探入他的視線，抬頭看著他。  
  
"沒有什麼是你以前沒看過的，"她說。  
  
"七年前。"  
  
"我以為你有超級記憶。"  
  
"別把我想得這麼不要臉嘛，你知道這是不一樣的。此外，那晚我沒有真正看到什麼。"  
  
"所以你是盲目著搜尋那些蚊子包？"  
  
"燭光下我可能有看到一點。"  
  
"那馬里蘭的那場除污淋浴呢？"  
  
"那只是一瞥。絕對偶然。"  
  
"嗯嗯，"她回應，放他一馬然後扯鬆他的皮帶。"換你。"  
  
"有讓你這麼做的榮幸嗎？"  
  
她搖搖頭。她比較想用看的。她看著他靈巧的手指解開他褲子上所有的鈕扣，衣共四顆。他灰色的四角褲在他將扭仔褲推下時露了出來，她不自覺地舔舔唇。他的四角褲前襠有一小塊深色的射精前體液的污漬。  
  
"吻我，"她低語，穆德握著她的下巴上仰等著她的目光從他的褲襠移回來才吻上她的唇。  
  
這個吻比之前得更纏綿。他們的舌相貼交纏相互探索，嘴巴因分享唾液變得濕滑。穆德俯身用雙臂摟著她的腰，倒退的走向床。她還不想那麼快就到那裡，直到...  
  
史卡利伸手溫柔地再次捧住穆德四角褲的前襠，這次沒有了牛仔褲，她滿手握住了更多的他。他的臀部一抽拱向她的手，他的嘴在倒抽一口氣時，啵的一聲與她分離。  
  
"老天，"他嘶嘶從齒縫抽氣說。  
  
她編輕輕擠壓邊看著他的臉，試圖通過溫暖的棉布感受下頭是什麼。她讓他在幾秒鐘之間呼吸變得急促，雖然讓他這樣迅速變熱看起來有點像在折磨他，但她就是沒辦法忍住不把手伸進他的內褲裡去更好的感受他。想像絕對不同於現實。她確實想像著他天鵝絨般柔軟的肌膚還有他能滿滿的握在她手裡或嘴裡的感覺，還有包括奇她一些事情，但另外一件就是感受他的熾熱和重量。  
  
"呃，"穆德呻吟。"史卡利，我想我們...呃...我想我需要你..."  
  
"慢點？"  
  
"稍微一點？拜託？"  
  
她微笑把手放開。很快的，她就不用在懷疑她的想像與現實有什麼不同了。他鬆了一口氣的嘆息。  
  
"我們該躺下了嗎？"她問。  
  
"好哇。"他點頭退離開她。他很幸運得是赤腳，但她需要脫掉她的襪子，在她脫襪子時她逮住機會解開內衣後勾，並在爬上床時脫去胸罩以節省待會的時間。  
  
穆德在床上轉過身時，他的目光在她的胸前和臉之間來來回回。他的嘴開開，但一句話也沒說出來，就像他喪失了語言能力。她爬向他，意識到她的胸房無拘無束的晃動還有他保持目光向上的努力。  
  
"你可以看，穆德，"她說。  
  
"我..."  
  
"我想要你看。"她輕輕地吻了他的唇才在她那側躺下面對著他。"我想要你做比看更多的事情。"  
  
"你知道，當我邀你跟我一起去英格蘭而你拒絕我的時候，我真的有點沮喪。"  
  
"我不會因為讓你看我的裸體就突然會想陪你去追逐那些鬼魅的麥田圈。"  
  
"喔，我才沒有期待那個。我只是想說，我突然覺得沒那麼可惜了。"  
  
她微笑拉過他一隻手，將之抬起放在她的右胸上。他的下巴再次掉下來，但他輕捏擠她的胸房並用拇指在她的乳尖周圍劃圈。與他所顯示的緊張情緒相反，他很清楚自己在做什麼。  
  
發出了一聲嘆息，她倚前再次親吻他。從字面上來說，她處於舒服的狀態，但這只提醒她在雙腿間加強的疼痛感。她將雙腿併攏擠壓，但這感覺沒有能斬斷，她將臀部推進穆德。他在她嘴裡發出呻吟這更刺激了她。在她把膝蓋伸進他的腿時他粗硬的腿毛撓癢著她的大腿。她感覺她自己甚至都沒有意識到她正火力全開狀態絕佳，這給她帶來另一波的刺激。  
  
"我們緩下來緩夠了嗎？"她在親吻間喘息問到。  
  
"你有別的事要做嗎，史卡利？"  
  
"沒，但你有。"她把她飢渴的嬌軀往他身上貼，並在他歪著頭時說。"進到我體內。"  
  
"天吶，史卡利。"  
  
她伸手往下將她黏膩潮濕的內褲盡可能的脫去同時保持與穆的盡可能多的接觸。她或許有點心急，但在經過七年的歷程這一點都不急。即便如此，當她的手來道他的腰上，手指勾著他的褲腰時她停頓了一會。她也想要他也想要這個，甚至跟她一樣需要。她往下撇向他的下腹然後回看他。  
  
"繼續，"他說，然後緊張地嚥了嚥。  
  
當她拉下四角褲時她盡量裝得不要那麼飢渴。儘管如此，這很難不那麼想。她現在可以看了，而且她可以不用假裝她不是或不想看。他沒有在生病而他們也沒有在除污部門。他們有著同樣目的一起躺在床上。她欲望被喚起，而他也是。她可以看，可以碰，更重要的是，他也可以。  
  
當她抬頭看向他，他也在看她。紅暈絡過她的臉龐。她知道他知道她在想什磨，而她應該為此感到尷尬，但這幾乎是令人興奮。她把手放在他的臀上，這次穆德倚過來親吻她。  
  
就好向他們排練過一樣，當她推著穆德的臀部時他剛好把她拉向他，最後他平躺在床上而史卡利跨坐在他腰上。她一手稱在他肩上方的床面懸在他身上。她項鍊上小小的金色十字架拂刷著她的下巴。  
  
"我們需要用什麼嗎？"他問，把頭微微轉頭往床頭櫃看。"我甚至不確定-"  
  
"穆德，你知道我不能...不可能...不，我們不需要。"她有一瞬間因想到不需要保護措施而感到慌亂，這對她來說也是第一次發生這種情況。她只想要他，全部的他，沒有任何阻礙擋在他倆之間。  
  
"好喔，"他說，溫柔地把她的頭髮溝道她的耳後然後又一指勾住她的項鍊左右滑動十字架數次。"請記住'極端的可能性'是我的座右銘。"  
  
她哼笑出聲。"這是在提醒不要放棄任何奇蹟？"  
  
"或者保證任何的微小奇蹟都不會不受歡迎。"  
  
她的嘴張開，但她太震驚到無法說出任何好一會。"謝謝你，"她低語。  
  
"只是想讓你知道。"  
  
"好。"  
  
然後他們倆都沉默了。從她在他伸上開始他沒有停止凝望她，而她的目光也沒放開他。他似乎很滿足讓她在這裡想待多久就待多久，但她接著就注意到他的呼吸緊繃而且在吞嚥。他在忍。在等待。迎著他的目光，她拱起她的背將她的臀稍微抬起，然後放鬆並往前將她滑膩的皺摺沿著他的冗長搖動，將他倆的身子貼合。他呻吟了一聲將雙手扶助她的臀，這動作實難分辨他是在試圖鼓勵她亦或是要她慢下來。  
  
當她抬起她的臀部而他將一手伸向他倆身體之間，史卡利決定把剛才的想法認定為是前者而非後者。他們在第一次嘗試沒有成功，他們得多點耐心與對彼此身體的引導，但是一當她掌握住他而他終於將他自己探入她體內，一滴鬆了一口氣的淚水溢出她的眼角。  
  
穆德伸手捧住她的臉，用拇指輕拂他的臉頰。"你沒事吧，史卡利？"  
  
"完美，"她回答。"我們在一起很完美。"  
  
"我們一直是絕配。"  
  
如果要她說老實話，她並不期待魔法。她預期的是摸索與尷尬和第一次學習該學習的怎麼低語和生硬的身體指引直到相互理解為正確，像是我希望你的手在這裡、等等，你的手肘擋到了，或是就是這樣，在大力一點，對，就是那裡。雖然這是穆德。所有有穆德涉及的經驗都是超凡脫俗的，所以她怎麼能期望和他一起上床會是例外呢？  
  
  
雖然她或許有點趕著讓他倆達到這個地步，但現在她想要放緩品嘗這個時刻。像是現在當他們緩慢律動臀部迎向彼此時他看著她的那種放著星星光芒的眼神。像是感受他的掌跟是如何依照慣例地壓在她的後腰上好把她拉靠近。像是他有多堅實而她有多柔軟。像是他倆的汗水如何交溶而他倆豐富的費洛蒙是如何創造這樣獨特的麝香芬芳。  
  
當她停留在他身上的時變得太長的時後，她的頭垂下靠在他肩上，他用手臂攬抱住她將他倆翻轉過身。到目前為止，他都讓她帶頭定設定節奏，但現在主控權易位。如果他先前還沒有被喚起欲望，隨著她的腿被反壓膝蓋壓靠在她的胸前，而穆德雙臂架起她的肩他的雙手彎曲在她頭頂，她現在絕對是慾火焚身。這個角度很美味，穆德挺動的力道很精緻，他在她耳邊發出的咕噥和呻吟聲是她從未聽過最撩動人心的聲音。  
  
他讓她處於太多歡愉與不夠愉悅之間的折磨。她在之間搖擺不定，拼了命地將她的腳跟壓住他的背攫住他臀上的曲線。當她試圖叫喚他的名，她的氣息不穩到無法發出超過第一個音節，所以在她放棄以前她只發出，穆-、穆-、穆-的聲響。  
  
然後，感謝老天讓他直覺地或是有經驗地身手到他倆之間。她的腳趾因歡愉蜷起。她感覺她像是失去對時間的感知，整個身體被幸福給接管。她的耳朵像是聾了，她的視線模糊，身體顫抖地超出她的控制範圍。當她恢復意識時，她第一個注意到的是穆德臀部撞擊她臀部發出的濕黏拍擊聲，然後是他的汗水由太陽穴滾落濺上她的肩。  
  
不久之後，他頸部的肌肉緊繃，他像迎著月亮吠叫的狼那樣抬起頭。他發出呻吟他的胸口抵貼著她三次短暫的顫動然後他喘著呼出她的名。她用雙臂和雙腿腿像間故的牢籠那樣緊緊抱住他。他的頭靠在她胸口而她把下巴擱在他頭頂。他的頭髮潮濕而她的皮膚濕涼。她的大腿痠疼且黏膩，她得小心把腿放下來。穆德沉重地壓在她身上，但她太昏昏欲睡而不想要移動。這不是件她會大聲承認的事情，但是她挺喜歡性愛後得凌亂。這像是個讓她擺脫有秩序架構的生活的機會。她只想再享受這樣的感覺一會。  
  
穆德開始在退出，但她攔住他。"別走，"她說。  
  
"我會壓壞你的。"  
  
"不會，我喜歡。"  
  
他挪了挪試圖稍微重新分配他的重量，但他最終還是保持在那個位置。汗水冷卻，潮濕的熱氣和沉重的呼吸消散，只在床被和他們肌膚上留下性愛後的氣息。最後，史卡力打顫而穆德終於把自己從他身上解開走向浴室。她知道她需要起身，清潔自己和使用廁所，但她把頭轉向枕頭深深吸氣。  
  
"我覺得有點脫水，"穆德在走出浴室時說。"你想要一杯水嗎？"  
  
"好，謝謝你。"  
  
他走向廚房，她在她離開時看著他光裸的屁屁。她終於起身使用廁所。當她出來時，她注意到她那一邊的床頭櫃上有一杯水，還有一條毛巾覆在床上他們留下的濕點，這讓她忍俊不住。穆德正準備上床，調整床罩和拍鬆枕頭。她爬到他身側，而他將被單拉蓋過他們倆。他們轉面對彼此，分享同一個枕頭。他們的手緊挨著彼此的手，小指不完全貼在一起。一會的時間，他們就只盯著彼此。  
  
"不是我得了便宜還賣乖，"穆德說，"但，味什麼是現在。"  
  
她花了一點時間想回答，然後輕輕的聳聳肩。"為何不是？"  
  
"就這樣？為什麼？"  
  
"我的意思是，你不覺得也該是時候了嗎？"  
  
"是啦，我是這樣覺得。"  
  
"所以為何不？"  
  
"嗯。"  
  
"我只是...當我在沙發上醒來看到你站在廚房，我就只是...我就想要你。"  
  
"當你向我坦白你在寺廟的經歷時，我也想要你。"  
  
"很抱歉我當時睡著了。"  
  
"我沒感到遺憾。"  
  
"我明天得早起。我需要去上班前先回家淋浴和換衣服。"  
  
"我們可以請病假呀。"  
  
"我們不能讓這-"  
  
"我知道。我們不能讓這個影響工作。"  
  
史卡利把手滑進他的手掌下然後翻轉手掌讓他倆手掌相貼在十指交纏前手指慢舞。  
  
"你星期五想跟我一起出去嗎？"他問。  
  
"去找麥田圈？"  
  
"不是，是去吃晚餐。或是看電影。"  
  
"像約會？"  
  
"絕對是約會。"  
  
她微微一笑。"我已經七年沒有約過會了。"  
  
"我跟你賭，我大概有九還是十年了。"  
  
"我很樂意。"她的雙眸迷迷糊糊地閉上了。穆德彎曲他的手指把手從他倆交纏的狀態中抽走把手臂繞過她。她發出了一小聲嘆息更靠近了些。她現在想要睡覺，還想要像這樣子醒來。  
  
The End


End file.
